1000 Ways To Die Episodes
Episodes Pilot The pilot episodes were executive produced and narrated by Thom Beers who also created the series, and directed, co-written, and produced by Will Raee and co-written by Tom McMahon. The first two episodes are visually distinct from the rest of the series, as they were originally intended to be the only episodes. They both open with the words of the disclaimer displayed in white font on black background, while the voice-over reads: "The stories you are about to see are true and based on actual events. Names have been changed to protect the identities of the deceased." "WARNING: The deaths portrayed in this show are real and extremely graphic." The disclaimer then cuts to a scene of a city at night, followed by images of various manners of death, either from episodes or file footages, while the voice-over reads the monologue, which appears in "comic-book" style (comic font inside yellow boxes, as in a comic book): "The human body is remarkably resilient..." "But death...is everywhere. Most of us try to avoid it, others can't get out of its way..." (note: in the following sentence, only the ALL CAPPED words are illustrated in large, red "Sin City"/"comic" font; the rest are only heard) "Every day we fight a new WAR against GERMS, TOXINS, INJURY, ILLNESS, CATASTROPHE and Calamity." "There's a lot of ways to wind up dead." "The fact that we survive at all is a miracle..." "Because, every day we live..." "We face 1000 WAYS TO DIE." The first story begins with the opening screenshot drawn as a comic, which fades to the live action. The narrator gives an account of the story as it unfolds, describing the circumstances leading up to the death and details of the death itself. The story is interspersed with expert testimony from physicians and scientists about the science of the death (what happens to the body, etc.). The story ends with another comic screenshot, over which the "Way to Die # " and the nickname for the death is typed over the image in black and red "True Crimes"/"Sin City"/"comic" font. This pans right to trivia about a similar incident or related scientific fact, usually less than 30 seconds long, which is depicted entirely in comic formatting. The process repeats with the second story, which then cuts directly to commercial after the trivia. The third and fourth stories also follow this format. The fifth story follows suit, but instead goes directly to commercial after the trivia bit. The sixth story is also depicted, and then cuts to the real-life story segment, which does not employ the comic face. When the real-life story ends, the credits roll in red and yellow comic font on black/white-flecked background. The second episode mimics the first, except that the first and second stories are so long on their own that they go straight to commercial after their related trivia. The third and fourth stories follow the prior pattern, only without the trivia bits; the fifth story then leads into the real-life story, both without trivia. Pilot Episode 1: Life Will Kill You Originally aired May 14, 2008. Pilot Episode 2: Hard Lives, Easy Deaths http://usastrip4u.com/ Originally aired May 21, 2008. Season 1 Shot months after the pilot, the first full season is executive produced by Thom Beers who also created the series. Season One was written and directed by Tom McMahon. This season also debuted a new narrator with actor Ron Perlman instead of Beers who previously narrated the pilot episodes. The episodes in Season One, while maintaining the "tongue-in-cheek" story-telling aspect of the first two shows, vary in formatting compared to the pilot. The "comic-book" styling is completely gone, as are the trivia bits between segments. Each episode opens with a voice-over by the narrator giving brief summaries of upcoming deaths, accompanied by clips. This fades to a more ominous version of the previous disclaimer: white wording on black background, while a deeper, echoing voice-over reads: "WARNING: The deaths portrayed in this show are real and extremely graphic." "The names have been changed to protect the identities of the deceased." "Do not attempt to try ANY of the actions depicted." "YOU WILL DIE!" (the word "DIE" echoes ominously). The disclaimer then cuts to animation depicting human figures encountering various deaths, while the voice-over reads (note: only the ALL CAPPED words are illustrated): "Death...is everywhere. Most of us try to avoid it, others can't get out of its way. Every day we fight a new war against GERMS, TOXINS, INJURY, ILLNESS, and CATASTROPHE." "There's a lot of ways to wind up dead. The fact that we survive at all is a miracle, because every day we live, we face 1000 WAYS TO DIE." This introduction cuts to a screenshot of the "victim", framed by gray grainy film art, and information appears as being typed out onto screen: "DATE" and "LOCATION". The stories are played out as in the "Pilot Season", but end as they began, with a different screenshot of the "victim" (this time, they are usually dead), again framed in grainy film art, over which the "Way to Die # " and the nickname for the death typed over the image in black, yellow and red "True Crimes"/"Sin City"/"comic" font. Two stories are shown in this manner, then an outro to the commercial says, "Coming up:" followed by brief, clever descriptions of upcoming deaths. This is usually repeated twice. After the last commercial break, the real-life story is shown, followed immediately by the end credits, which appear as white spray-painted bold letters on a grainy film background, backed by heavy metal music. Season 1 Episode 1 / Episode 3: Unforced Errors Originally aired Feb. 8, 2009. gówno Season 1 Episode 2 / Episode 4: Death Over Easy Originally aired Feb. 8, 2009. Season 1 Episode 3 / Episode 5: Dead and Deader Originally aired Feb. 15, 2009. Season 1 Episode 4 / Episode 6: Death Gets Busy Originally aired Feb. 22, 2009. Season 1 Episode 5 / Episode 7: The Lighter Side of Death Originally aired Mar. 1, 2009. Season 1 Episode 6 / Episode 8: The Good, The Bad, and the Dead Originally aired Mar. 8, 2009. Season 1 Episode 7 / Episode 9: Death Be Not Stupid Originally aired Mar. 15, 2009. Season 1 Episode 8 / Episode 10: Cure for the Common Death, Part I Originally aired Mar. 22, 2009. Season 1 Episode 9 / Episode 11: Death: A User's Manual Originally aired Mar. 29, 2009 Season 1 Episode 10 / Episode 12: I See Dead People (And They're Cracking Me Up) Originally aired Apr. 5, 2009. Escaped Deaths This season featured a list of segments in which the survivors tell the tale of how they evaded death. Season 2 Episode 2 / Episode 14: Death Bites! Originally aired Dec. 9, 2009. Season 2 Episode 3 / Episode 15: Up With Death Originally aired Dec. 16, 2009. Season 2 Episode 4 / Episode 16: Putting a Happy Face on Death Originally aired Dec. 30, 2009. Season 2 Episode 5 / Episode 17: Bringing In The Dead Originally aired Jan. 6, 2010. Season 2 Episode 6 / Episode 18: Gratefully Dead Originally aired Jan. 13, 2010. Season 2 Episode 7 / Episode 19: Come On, Get Deathy Originally aired Jan. 20, 2010. Season 2 Episode 8 / Episode 20: Death Watch Originally aired Jan. 27, 2010. Season 2 Episode 9 / Episode 21: Waking Up Dead Originally aired Feb. 3, 2010. Season 2 Episode 10 / Episode 22: You're Dead! LOL! Originally aired Feb. 10, 2010. Season 2 Episode 11 / Episode 23: Dead to Rights Originally aired Feb. 17, 2010. Season 2 Episode 12 / Episode 24: Dead on Dead Originally aired Feb. 24, 2010. Season 3 Season 3 Episode 1 / Episode 25: Death On A Stick Originally aired Aug. 3, 2010. Season 3 Episode 2 / Episode 26: Putting A Smiley Face On Death Originally aired September 14, 2010. Season 3 Episode 3 / Episode 27: Stupid is as Stupid Dies Originally aired September 21, 2010. Season 3 Episode 4 / Episode 28: Dead Wrongs Originally aired September 28, 2010 Season 3 Episode 5 / Episode 29: Fatal Distractions Originally Aired October 5, 2010. Season 3 Episode 6 / Episode 30: The End is Weird Originally Aired October 19, 2010. Season 3 Episode 7 / Episode 31: Hurry Up and Die Originally Aired October 26, 2010. Season 3 Episode 8 / Episode 32: Death Puts On a Dunce Cap Originally aired November 2, 2010. Season 3 Episode 9 / Episode 33: Young, Dumb, and Full of Death Originally aired November 9, 2010 Season 3 Episode 10 / Episode 34: Today's Menu: Deep Fried Death Originally aired December 8, 2010. Comedian Charlie Murphy guest stars in this episode. Season 3 Episode 11 / Episode 35: Cure for the Common Death, Part II Originally aired December 15, 2010. Season3 Episode 12 / Episode 36: Sudden Death Originally aired December 22, 2010. Season 3 Episode 13 / Episode 37: Dying to Tell the Story Originally aired December 29, 2010. Season 3 Episode 14 / Episode 38:If You're Dead - Leave a Message and We'll Get Back to You Originally aired January 5, 2011 Season 4 Season 4 Episode 1 / Episode 39: The One About Dumb People Dying Airs February 8, 2011 Episode 39: The one about people dying Originally Aired February 8, 2011 Episode 40: Getting A Rise From The Dead Originally aired February 16, 2011 Episode 41: Ready Or Not, Here Comes Death Originally aired February 23, 2011 Episode 42: Grave Errors Originally aired March 2, 2011 Episode 43: Killing Them Softly Originally aired March 9, 2011 Episode 44: Better Them Than Us Originally aired March 16, 2011 Episode 45: Dead Before They Know It Originally aired March 23, 2011 Episode 46: Stupid Is As Death Does Originally Aired March 29, 2011 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_1000_Ways_to_Die_episodes&action=edit&section=54 editEpisode 47: That's 'Mister Death' To You Air Date:April 5, 2011 Season 5Edit |}